Nicole Lehrmann
Routines 2019 Vault * Yurchenko 1.5 Bars * Giant 1/2 + Straddle Jaeger * Toe-on + Bail HS * stand on LB * 1/1 twisting Double Tuck Beam * 1/1 turn * BHSO + LOSO * Front Aerial + Beat Jump * Hitch kick + Switch Side * Gainer 1/1 2018 Vault * Yurchenko 1/1 Bars * Giant 1/2 + Straddle Jaeger * Toe-on + Bail HS * stand on LB * 1/1 twisting Double Tuck Beam * 1/1 turn * Front Aerial * Hitch kick + Switch Side * BHSO + LOSO * Switch + Korbut * Gainer 1/1 Floor * Double Pike * Back 1.5 + Front 1/2 + double stag jump * Switch Side + Straddle 1/1 * Back 1.5 + Front Layout 2017 Bars * Giant 1/2 + Straddle Jaeger * Toe-on + Bail HS * stand on LB * 1/1 twisting Double Tuck Beam * 1/1 turn * Front Aerial * Cat Leap + Switch Side * BHSO + LOSO * Split jump 1/4 + Shushunova * RO + back 1.5 2016 Vault * Yurchenko 1/1 Bars * Giant 1/2 + Straddle Jaeger * Toe-on + Bail HS * stand on LB * 1/1 twisting Double Tuck Beam * 1/1 turn * Front Aerial * BHSO + LOSO * Switch side + Shushunova * RO + back 1.5 Personal Records Career 2019 Senior Season First-team All-American (vault, bars, beam)…2019 Athens Regional Vault Champion...WCGA First-Team All-American (bars)...WCGA Second-Team All-American (beam)...AAI Award Semifinalist...All-Big 12 (bars)...Competed in every meet for the Sooners in 2019...Tallied a 9.9 or better on bars in 15 of 17 meets...Scored a perfect 10 on bars on Feb. 1 against Florida...Tallied a 9.9 or higher on her last 12 routines…Recorded a career-high 9.95 on her upgraded vault at Michigan (March 9)...Set her career high on beam with a 9.95 on April 6...Won 11 event titles, with seven on bars, two on beam and two on vault. 2018 Junior Season First-team All-American (bars and beam)…Finished tied for third on bars and seventh on beam nationally…NACGC/W First-Team All-American (bars)…Big 12 Bars Champion…2018 Gerald Lage Award winner…Academic All-Big 12 First Team…All-Big 12 (bars)…scored a 9.9 or higher on bars in 14 of 15 meets…competed in all 15 meets for the Sooners, appearing on vault, bars and beam in all 15 meets…added floor in late February, competing all-around for four meets…scored a career-high 39.675 in the all-around against Michigan (March 3)…recorded a season-high 9.975 on bars twice…tallied career highs of 9.925 on beam and floor against Michigan…recorded a career-high 9.9 on vault at UCLA (Feb. 4). 2017 Sophmore Season First-Team All-American (bars and beam) … Co-Individual National Champion on bars with a 9.95 … NACGC/W Second-Team All-American (bars) … All-Big 12 (bars) … Academic All-Big 12 First Team … Big 12 Event Specialist of the Week (Feb. 6) … Appeared on bars and beam in all 15 of OU’s meets … Recorded the first perfect 10.0 of her career on bars at TWU on Feb. 26 … Posted 11 scores of at least 9.9 on bars … Scored a career-high 9.925 on beam during NCAA Semifinal I … Earned four event titles, all on bars … Also appeared in exhibition on vault. 2016 Freshman Season First-Team All-American (bars) … Second-Team All-American (beam) ... Finished tied for fourth nationally on bars (9.9) and tied for seventh on beam (9.9) ... NACGC/W Second-Team All-American (bars) … NCAA Iowa City Regional Co-Beam Champion with a career-high 9.9 ... Two-time All-Big 12 (bars, beam) … Five-time Big 12 Newcomer of the Week (Feb. 2, Feb. 9, Feb. 16, Feb. 23, March 1) … Competed on bars and beam in all 16 of OU’s meets … Secured two bars event titles with career-high 9.95s (at Perfect 10 Challenge, Feb. 12; vs. Michigan, Feb. 26) … Appeared in the vault lineup twice. Individual Results style="background:#c96;"|3rd style="background:silver;"|2nd style="background:gold"|1st Club Career Level 10 gymnast … Competed at Capital Gymnastics under the instruction of Barry Hyder … Former junior international elite gymnast … Took four individual state titles at 2014 Texas State Championships (all-around, bars, beam and floor) … Placed first on bars at 2014 Regional Championships … 2013 Junior Olympic National Team member (placed first in all-around, on bars) … 2013 Texas USAG Gymnast of the Year … 2008 TOPs National Team member … Visa Championships qualifier … Two-time Covergirl Classic qualifier … High scores from pre-collegiate competition: all-around – 38.7, vault – 9.925, bars – 9.8, beam – 9.725, floor – 9.8. Personal Parents are Les Lehrmann and Ann Franklin … Has two sisters, Teagan and Tori … Double-majoring in biology with a pre-veterinary emphasis and economics at OU … Member of OU’s Honors College … Finished in the top 10 percent of her graduating high school class … Chose OU over offers from Utah, Stanford and North Carolina. Category:Gymnast Category:University of Oklahoma Gymnast Category:Former JO Gymnast Category:Big 12 Gymnast Category:Scored a Perfect 10.0 Category:Uneven Bars National Champion Category:National Champion